My First Look At Love
by Di Angelo Twin
Summary: yeah well this is my first fanfic its about when Annabeth first meets Percy. Read and Review:D suck at smmaries
1. A Scream

My First Look At Love

Annabeth's POV

It was just a regular day at Camp Half-Blood. Silena was teaching Pegasus riding, Luke was in the sword arena, and Mr. D and Chiron were playing pinochle.

I was having a great day until, well, I heard a scream which always makes everybody's day happier right? No. Just no. I bolted toward the Big House. When I got there my friend Grover, the satyr, and some guy were passed out at the door. Great my day just keeps getting better and better. This guy just plainly looked powerful. His T-shirt was ripped and bloody. I looked at Chiron." He is the one he must be"

"Silence, Annabeth. He is still conscious. Bring him inside." I looked down at the kid, right into his sea green eyes. Chiron was right he is awake, maybe not conscious, but awake. Whoa hold up! Sea green eyes? Oh gods, I hope my eyes are jacked up!

Chiron stuck me with feeding the fucking kid ambrosia, which is what I wanted to do with my day. I still haven't figured out this kid's name. Damn, he was worthless. Chiron said he would tell me his name when he finally woke up, but he has slept for days. I doubt he remembers how many toes he has, never less, his own name. He has opened his eyes a couple of times, but he just closed them again. I'm telling you this kid was a piece of shit! Gods, what are we going to do with him?

He opened his eyes again and I made the mistake of looking into them. It was like looking at the sea, mysterious and powerful, lovely and sweet. But instead of asking him his name, being the blabber mouth I am, I blurted out "what will happen at the winter solstice?"

He stared at me "what?"

"What is going on? What was stolen? We only have a few weeks!"

"I'm sorry. I don't-"

Somebody knocked on the door so I just shoved ambrosia in the hot kid's face.

After that I left.

I went to find Luke. He was still in the sword arena, no surprise.

He looked at me "Percy Jackson, Annabeth. That's his name"

Confused, I said "How did you-"

He took my hands and my face felt like it was a bomb zone "My dad is the fucking god of thieves, Annabeth. How many times do I have to tell you? I know things"

"Well then who's-"

"Undetermined"

"Damn, your good"

He grabbed my waist and kissed me.

**um? i geuss this is where i write to you all. welp yeah if you comment/review whatever(im used to facebook) then i will finish the lil Annabeth story thing. um well if you liked my writing and you think i should do another part of the story in any of the books i shall :D have a happy day and do what i said :) not to be pushy:D**

**forever and a life - Baylee Kyleen; a Di Angelo Twin**


	2. I Have A Creepy Look Into The Future

My First Look At Love

Annabeth's POV

After that very interesting day of feeding hot guys and kissing my boyfriend, I went to bed.

Since you know half-bloods have like strange nightmare things about what's happening that I have no idea how to explain, I had one that night. Except I'm pretty sure it was a glimpse into the future. Weird right? Yes, very. Anyways I saw me, Grover, and that Percy kid in this weird place I'm not sure where it was but I had a bad feeling that I was going to be there in a few years. Creepy. There was a black palace that kind of looked like Olympus. Black trees? It was beautiful in a weird I'm going to kill you way. Then I saw us in Olympus in front of the Olympians. Weird again. Then I saw me and Percy in a bubble underwater. I was crying and he was holding me. Oh boy. Then I saw me in a ball on, was that Mt. Tam? I don't know. But I was in a ball, I looked like I had just been through a lot of pain and I had a gray streak in my hair which I don't have right know I hope, and Percy was holding up what looked like the sky, but that couldn't be. Then I was kissing Percy in what looked like a forge. Then I was with this red-head chick and she threw a hairbrush at Luke. Wait Luke? Well it was Luke, but he had golden eyes. What the fuck? Then we were back in Olympus. It looked awful. I was told to remodel the whole city. Percy was offered immortality, but he turned it down, then he looked at me with those eyes. Oh those eyes. Can you faint in your sleep? Cause I swear I was about to. Then I saw me and Percy kissing in the canoe lake. And then I fell off my bed and into the floor with a loud thump and a loud "DAMN IT". All of my cabin mates just stared at me with blank eyes and then they all started to crack up "ha. Real funny everybody. NOW WHAT SHIT FACE HAD THE GUTS TO PUSH ME OUT OF BED? Huh? Yeah that's what I thought! Don't do it again! So that's what I said. I put clothes on and stormed out of my cabin to breakfast which was sounding extremely good right now. And as soon as I thought things couldn't get worse that morning. There he was the guy in my dreams the one and only Percy Jackson. He was sitting with the Hermes cabin, talking to Luke. Great Luke is going to look into those beautiful eyes on that beautiful face and have weird creepy stocker visions of the future like I did!

Again I got stuck with him. I had to show him around tell him everything. But secretly I was having a great time. I think I liked this kid, well into he got into it with Clarisse. He did this weird thing with water and drenched Clarisse, her friends, and of course me. He had this weird circle around him the only dry spot in the bathroom. "Shit, Percy!"

He tried not to laugh "oh, fuck! Annabeth I'm so sorry!"

I started to walk away. My brain kept processing what had just happened put the only thought going threw my head was: oh gods, no. Not Poseidon

He finally caught up to me "What? What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I want you on my team for capture the flag."


	3. i'm in love with an enemy

My First Look At Love

Annabeth's POV

I had the perfect idea. Since the kid pissed me off he is going to get payback. In other words: _revenge. _I had a smirk on my face the whole day. Why, you ask? Today was the day I was going to get Percy back. Oh and he is going to get it bad.

Today was Friday.

Tonight is capture the flag.

It was just a normal day really, but I had that thought in my head

_Revenge_.

It's all I think about now. Gods, Annabeth! Okay chill breathe just breathe.

I was eating breakfast with all my siblings. I was still thinking-_breathe Annabeth breathe. You can do this revenge is fine. The dick face blasted you with water. I can do this. Think of something else for now. Architecture. Percy. No not Percy. Luke. Think about your boyfriend. Luke. _

My mind was fighting a war.

Percy.

Luke.

Percy.

Luke.

Oh look cheese!

Wow that was off the subject. Anyways I saw Luke come through the door and smiled at him. He winked at me. Oh man. Beautiful just beautif-

My thought was cut short.

At the end of the line came the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen.

He was tall.

Scruffy black hair.

And there they are again. Those eyes.

Please somebody shoot my shitty face before I go like rade his face with my lips!

Gods. I want to date him.

But one thought came back into my mind bringing me back to reality:

Poseidon

If he was the son of Poseidon and I did anything Athena would kill me.

Then she would make Hades bring me back up from the hell hole and then she would beat me with a fucking stick!

Yeah I think I would try staying away from him.

I knew that wouldn't work.

He is so…

How do you put it?

I don't know, but I could tell he is one of those turn-you-on or I-think-he-is-hotter-than-the-sun types. And boy was I right.

But hey, I'm always right.

I'm Annabeth Chase.

Anyways he came in the door and apparently, even though he fought the Minotaur, none of the girls noticed him. Probably because Luke was training yesterday with his shirt off. Percy walked threw the doors and every girl in the building's mouth dropped three feet. I even caught mine doing it. Well everybody except Clarisse and her friends.

I just glanced around shrugged and then of course he had to meet me eyes.

Great.

The day passed by quickly after that. Thank the gods. Finally it was time for capture the flag.

I put Percy at the river for bait. Knowing Clarisse would get him. Little did I know that would be a scary night. I fought and fought and fought. I had Luke's back the whole time. He got the flag and raced toward the creek. The boundary line.

For some reason everybody had stopped fighting and was surrounding the creek.

I pushed my way to the front.

There he was Percy Jackson.

Clarisse and all of her cabin mates were on the ground. Hurt. Hurt bad!

Clarisse's electric spear lay on the ground broken in half. Percy was just standing there. I went up to him

"What is that?" I asked

"Sword cut" he replied

"No, Percy. It was a sword cut"

He looked down at his arm

"Percy step out of the water"

He stepped out of the water and immediately fell. I caught him.

"Oh Styx. This is not good. I assumed it would be Zeus" I said

And there it was the blood thirsty dick. A Hellhound.

"Percy," I said "Run"

He started to run. Everybody drew there weapons. The Hellhound bounded after Percy. He had him. Chiron finally got the devil douche with an arrow. Percy got up his armor was torn to shreds.

I told Chiron to come watch. Percy stepped back in the water and he was fine.

Then suddenly a green fork was on top of his head. Was he hungry? I noticed it as it was going away. It was a fork it was a trident.

I mumbled "Your father. This is really not good"

Chiron nodded "It is determined"

Every one kneeled.

"My father?" you could tell Percy was confused.

Chiron announced "Poseidon, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God."

At that point I knew I, Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, was in love with Son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson.

**Well hi you guys did you like it? That was the end. If you want me to do another part in the story comment. Criticism is welcomed. **

**Forever and a life-**

**Baylee-Kyleen; a Di Angelo Twin.**


	4. Authors NoteREAD PLEASE!

**Dear people of Earth,**

**Like I said, I am done with this story. I am sorry. But if you liked this one so much read my other one- That Did Not Just Happen.**

**Okay? Oh and you have to review it or else I refuse to write anymore.**

**Thank you for all your help and reviews. recommend me **

_**Forever and a life,**_

_**Baylee-Kyleen; a Di Angelo Twin **___


End file.
